


Little Lioness

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adoption, Day 4, IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Parenthood, do not copy to other sites, do not copy without permission, kissing wounds to make it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis witnesses a beautiful moment between Cor and their young daughter.so much fluff





	Little Lioness

**Author's Note:**

> for Igcor week day 4, two prompts, parent AU and kissing a wound to make it better. This is so fucking fluffy it'll give you cavities.
> 
> not beta-ed

A wail rose up from the garden and Ignis sighed, putting his work aside and getting to his feet. He walked through the large house, the easy quiet of the day shattered by the sobs growing louder with every step he took.

Before he reached the sprawling gardens, the crying quieted. He pushed open the door and leaned against the door frame, watching the scene in front of him.

Cor knelt in front of their three year old daughter, wiping tears from her face. She sniffed, her face scrunched up in pain as she held her scraped knee out for Cor’s inspection.

“Come now, little lioness, what happened?” Cor asked, his voice barely discernable to Ignis.

“I fell down,” Ariel Leonis said, voice thick with tears. Her light brown hair had fallen out of its blue ribbons and Ignis could see that he would have to repair her little pink dress from where it had torn at the hem. 

“You fell down?” Cor said, his voice gentle. Ignis smiled; it always amazed him how gentle and kind Cor was with their daughter. Cor had been unsure about adopting after they had gotten married, but they had gone into parenthood together. 

“Yeah,” Ariel said, sniffing and wiping snot on her arm. “Got a booboo.”

“I see that,” Cor said gently. 

“Kiss it better?”

Cor smiled at his daughter and gently took her knee in his large hands, steadying it easily, and bent over, smacking a loud kiss against her knee. It wasn’t actively bleeding, just scraped and red. 

Ariel giggled, tears forgotten as Cor scooped her into his arms and stood up. Cor looked up and saw Ignis leaning against the door to the gardens, watching them with a soft smile. Cor smiled back, brushing a kiss over Ariel’s head.

“Love you, Daddy,” Ariel said, her voice high and clear.

“I love you too, little lioness,” Cor said. He looked back at Ignis and smiled at his husband. “I love both my lions.”

Ignis smiled back at him, heart filled with love for his family, his pride.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love


End file.
